Re-Connected: A Kingdom Hearts Lemonade
by JohnathanJericho
Summary: It only takes a second for something to happen. Sora thought he had more time. But he made a grave misjudgement. Now, will he have the strength to get back? And what will he see if he does? As the title suggests, there is strong sexual content here. Some profanity, a fair amount of humor. And a lot of Emotional moments. NOTE: To new visitors, This reads like a SCREENPLAY!
1. Chapter 1: A loss of Innocence

**[Author's Notes: Hi, this is my first ever attempt at writing something to this degree. I already have Chapter 2 Complete and ready to upload soon. Writing Chapter three as we speak, none of the content presented below by the Characters depicted therein is owned by me. They are the property of SquareEnix**

Reconnected

A Kingdom Hearts Lemonade

[Sora&Kairi]

-Chapter 1-

A loss of innocence

_Ugh__, what's going on? . .. . .. I feel faint, I dove into her heart. I saw her. If only for a split second. I brought her back. We were on the tree. Those tears, oh no, those tears. . .. . . . I feel like I'm fading away. . . .. . _

**WHACK!**

It was the rudest of awakenings, if you could even call it that. Here he was, the great ƛ-blade wielder. Sora Osment had fallen back to earth, only it was not the earth he was used to, far from it. Taking the time to bring himself off the pavement, he took in his new unfamiliar surroundings. He didn't know where he was, until a familiar voice came across his ears.

_Heh, told ya, I'd see you here… welcome to Shibuya . . . .Sora! _

Even though it had been quite a long time, relatively speaking. Sora immediately came to attention. Standing behind him was none other than Neku Sakuraba. The neon orange Headphone clasped leader of the underground. Much had changed since Sora saw him last. His outfit for starters, is less eccentric, and more alarming to Sora. Highly reminiscent of the magic garb worn by the Organization. . . .

S: _Grr, why did I have to die! I was so close! I had her in my hands! Kairi, my love. I will be back. . . .I don't know how, but I will be back. Huh? _

N:_Hey, Don't leave me hanging here! Sora! I know it's not the way you wanted it to go, but you knew the consequences, You may have been the Ultima Keyblade wielder in the land of the living. But you're here now. And you have a game to play. _

S: _A game? What game? _

N: _The Reaper's game. It's simple, you wager something to the Reaper. Something you value more than anything. If The reaper accepts the wager, the game begins. If you win, great. You leave and return to where you want to be, if you lose. . . ._

Sora did not want to even consider what would happen if he lost. Brash as always, he put up the wager.

S: _Neku, I know what I'm wagering. _

N: _and that is?_

S: _Kairi's memories of me. If I fail this, I know I'm as a good as gone. But if I do, then at least she won't be in pain anymore. _

N: _Wow, even though we're dead I can still feel your heart. Let me go consult the Reaper. I'll be right back. . _

S: _Hey wait, if you're the leader of the underground, why do you have to consult anyone?_

N: _Sora, it's a long story. Way too convoluted for you. Yes, I'm the leader, but I'm not the Composer. I guess you could call him the ruler of the underground. As I said, this is a game, and rules must be followed, or there would be chaos and anarchy everywhere. Just wait right here. _

S: _Okay. . ._

Patently waiting, Sora is struck at the back of his head.

S: _Hey, I'm dead, I shouldn't have felt that, who was that?!_

Sora turns around, completely dumbstruck, of all people, he was not expecting this. . .

V: _What's wrong brother? A little shocked? You killed me too, don't you forget. _

S: _Vanitas! _

Gone was the skin-tight body suit of darkness that contained Vanitas's form. Standing in front of Sora was his carbon copy. If Axel couldn't get Roxas and Ventus Memorized, he would have had a stroke when looking at these two. Death had done wonders to Vanitas, his hair was no longer the jet-black mess it had been before, the blackness of his eyes had receded. To a more natural Hazel orange. It matched his hair. He had become one with the light. But he was also stuck. Here, and he didn't know why.

V: _Well, know what's going on? _

S: _Barely more than you, which is not enough. I'm waiting for Neku._

V: _Good, then this is my opportunity!_

Within the blink of an eye. Vanitas had done what he wanted. With a friendly French less kiss, he had subsequently merged with Sora.

Sora immediately recoiled at what just happened, but there was nothing he could do now. Their minds were in lock step. Light and Dark, intermingling. Vanitas was torturing Sora from within, forcing him into imagining the most explicit images of sex with Kairi possible. No matter how hard Sora tried it was no use, Vanitas had him by the balls mentally and he was not about to let go. . .


	2. Chapter 2: Torture Time

-Chapter 2-

Torture Time

S: _Vanitas. . . ! Please, I don't want this, gahh ahhh! No, shit, stop! Fuck! _

_AHHHHHHHH!_

The imagery was overwhelming, it was all just too much for Sora to bear. The love and lust for Kairi's touch left him scrambling, over and over. It was on constant repeat, the memories of what they had done in the little time they had before Sora was spirited away.

Location: Sora's house Destiny Islands

Time: less than 30 minutes after bringing her back

It was a hard-fought journey, but he'd done it. With the trust of his friends, Sora had used the power of waking to Search for Kairi, He'd found her in an alternate version of the Radiant Garden. When he first saw her, she was sitting alone, in front of the graves of her parents. Now they were back. . ..

K: _Sora. . . ._ .

Barely any words were said, for there was nothing that had not been said before.

As soon as they had opened the front door to Sora's House, they were immediately on top of each other. Their tongues were entering each other's mouths with such velocity, they would only stop to breathe.

Kairi ran her hands up and down Sora's face, neck and chest. Even at this age [AN: 18, so it's legal and I don't hate myself], she kept being amazed at just how athletic Sora really was, all those years of swinging a magical solid steel key did wonders to his form, there was not an ounce of fat on his 5'11 frame.

K: _Finally, after everything that's happened, we're here now. Alive and in love._

Sora and Kairi blushed equally when she said this in between their kissing sessions.

As they moved into Sora's bedroom. He gently tossed her onto the king-sized bed that lay before them. With as much restraint as he could muster, he slowly and sensually peeled away the remaining clothing Kairi still had on her. His heart racing as he took in this image of purity and grace that was lying beneath him.

Just when he was getting used to this, Kairi, using some well-hidden strength, rolled him over. Getting on top. She was not as weak as people assumed.

It was here that Kairi took in the view, He was her everything and She was his.

That iconic spiky auburn hair, those piercing Aquamarine Eyes, his smile cute as always.

Straddling Sora's waistline, she tore off ALL of Sora's armor and clothing. Until there was nothing left but the Crown Necklace draped around his chiseled neck. Even Kairi recognized that she did not have the authority to take this off him. Not like he would allow her to do so anyway.

After a few minutes of looking, she began to climb down Mt. Sora. Lowering herself to get into proper position. So, she could better grasp the matter at hand.

With Sora's 6-inch, firmly in her right hand. She began driving Sora down the slow road to ecstasy. With her soft hands, no lubricant was necessary. With each stroke, up and down, up and down. It was a rollercoaster that replaced Sora's breathing with fractured panting. Then, having worked up enough of a sweat. She took him into her welcoming mouth. It was as if her tongue was an Olympic Gymnast and Sora's member was the balance beam.

Sora's face said it all, it was the most pleasure that He had ever felt before. It seemed like Kairi had been practicing for this moment. Either way, she took her time. Sora kept his hands at bay. Resisting the urge to shove her head all the way down. That's what made the next moment all the more of a surprise.

She did it herself.

It was a fullness she had never endured before, the Bananas soaked in Paopu fruit juice that she had been working with earlier never felt like this. It was not hard not to choke on Sora. Nevertheless, she continued. After about ten minutes, Kairi finally removed herself from him.

K: _How'd you like it? _She said with the most seductive tone and eyes

Sora had no words. His breathing had gone from fractured panting to a stutter wheeze. But in between it, he was on the edge. Kairi made sure she didn't set him off too early.

S: _I could get used to this. . ... _

K: _Good, because this_ [She places a tight grip around his twitching shaft] _is mine, there will never be another person in your life, nor in mine. Our lives are forever. This love is eternal, and this_ [She rams herself down onto Sora] _is the consummation of that love. . . _

Sora had been anticipating this moment, but now that it was here, he was at his wits end. Her mouth was great starting point, but it paled in comparison to warmth and wetness of her primary pleasure hole.

S: _Kairi! I .. ._

K: _Oh no you're not! This just started, you're not finishing now. You cum when I do. Stopza!_

As soon as the spell was cast, Sora's Penis was metaphysically frozen. He could feel everything. But the muscles used to pump all that seed were stuck. Kairi had made him into a dildo. They would be at this for a while.

They explored so many positions, used many toys, and relished in every sense.

Kairi was having her fun, soon she also reached her limit. She released the spell's hold on Sora. At that moment, they both met with a huge climax.

S & K together: _Haaaaa ha aaahhhhh! _

All of Sora's pent up pleasure released inside her. Filling every fold. Physically spent, they collapsed into each other. With him staying inside her until he softened up.

S: _There will never be anything better than this, I can't imagine anyone else. Nor could I even try. I love you so much Kairi! I'll never leave your side again! _

K: _That was better than I could have ever dreamed of, Sora, you are all I have ever wanted in this world. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Truly until death do, we part._

Tears of Joy were in each lovers' eyes as they reached in for a final kiss before passing out to sleep. . .


	3. Chapter 3: A game of Chance

[AN: Hi, so this has been going on rather well for me. I think I've got a few more Chapters that I can think of.]

**I do not know the gameplay mechanics of The world ends with you. I just know that cards were involved. **

**I do not own any of the presented. **

-Chapter 3-

A game of chance

S: _Curse you Vanitas! _

V: _Heh, Pleasures all mine, . .. and yours!_

Sora was beside himself, all the memories had brought him to the brink of despair. He had become engorged at the movie that was playing in his brain. Now he needed a release, as soon as he was out of sight, the pants came off. The seed burst out without him needing to touch himself. He couldn't bare to touch himself, it was too shameful. The regret of not being with his one true love almost made him wish he couldn't come back.

V: _Can't live without me now Sora, I'm inside you for the rest of time._

S: Y_ou, Heartless fuck! Gahh!_

Sora climaxes again. His energy is slipping.

V: _Look, if we want to get out of here, we will need to work together. Got it?_

S: _Yes!_

He said, with the most heartbreaking sigh imaginable.

With his forced climax over with, he cleaned up and went back to the waiting spot. He was embarrassed to see that Neku was already standing there. Sheepishly, Sora walked toward him.

N: _Come on Sora! It's not like I have all eternity here! _

S: _Give me a minute, while you were away. My twin came down, pretty much mind raped me. _

N: _You have, err, had a twin? I didn't know that! _

S: _That's a convoluted story!_

N: _Anyway, I'll get to the point. I spoke with the composer. Your wager is satisfactory. The reaper will be here soon. The game will commence then. _

S: _So, how do I play?_

N: _There are two players, you and the reaper. In between, there is a deck of cards. Each player starts with 1000 hit points. First person to lose all their respective hit points, well. . . dies._

Sora shudders at this admittance.

N: _It's here, get ready Sora_.

S: _Right_

And so, the game begins.

The reaper starts off strong, dealing 20 points of damage in his first turn alone. Sora is barely able to keep up. The game goes on, for hours. They are neck and neck with each other. The score so far, Sora 125 | Reaper 150.

S:_ This is so hard! Swinging that keyblade was nothing compared to this. . .Ok, Sora, you've got this, get it together. . .Do you? Huh? Ahhh!_

Suddenly there is a bright flash of light. The card deck is bathed in light. It's Sora's turn. . . He draws the next Card.

S: _Luxord!_

Here it was, in his hand was the card that Luxord had given him before his heart vanished. He had always said that it would be important.

S: _Well, here goes everything!_

Luxord's card is played on the battlefield, it reverberates through out the entire underground. A powerful shockwave rips through the cloak of the Reaper. Blowing it to pieces. There is another bright flash. . . Sora shields his eyes.

S:_ Neku, Neku! Is it safe? Can I open my eyes yet?_

N:_ Wow, that was amazing, where did you get that card Sora? I've never seen anyone use it before. I thought it was just a rumor. But there it is. . ._

S: _Did I win?_

N: _Huh? OH! Yes, you did! As you can plainly see, the reaper's gone._

Sora felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It's almost like for the first time, he was at ease with himself. He had no worries, well one worry.

S: _Then why am I still here?_

N: _You never told me where you wanted to return._

S: _Huh? Well then, Destiny Islands please. . ._

N: _Alright._

Neku escorts Sora to the top of tower 104. Here there is a locked portal.

N: _This is the exit, every player who wins the game comes here to go back to the land of the living. All you have to do is unlock the door. Got a key handy?_

S: _You don't have to ask me twice!_

With that, Sora summons the Ultima blade to his hand and says his goodbyes to Neku.

S: _Thanks, maybe next time, it will be better, for both of us._

N:_ Don't mention it, I expect a Sora Screw up soon enough!_

S:_ HEY!_

They both laugh.

Sora utters a minor prayer to himself in his mind, shockingly he hears Vanitas say the same thing.

S & V: _The key is my heart; my heart is the key._

With a driving dash, unlocks the door and leaves the Underground.


	4. Chapter 4: What have I done?

-Chapter 4-

What have I done?

. . . . The door opened, and with it, Sora was falling again. This time it was different. He had Vanitas permanently residing within his brain now. Images flew past his eyes, but he knew one thing was true. Neku was right. Sora was alive again, Heart, Body, Mind were one in the same. But to sort out this falling predicament.

S: _Huh? I can't see anything, it's nothing but clouds, that's strange, it was never too cloudy here. What gives? _

**SPLASH!**

Before he knew it, he was in the water. When he got back onto his feet. Tears were in his eyes, He'd made it. He was back. He was home. . . . .

S:_ Yes! I'm here! Home Sweet home! Where is everybody? _

V: _Looks like everyone that mattered dumped this place after you left. Wasn't that always like you though? You could never stay in one spot too long, always on the move. Going from world to world, saving them along the way. And what did it get you in return? Killed almost 5 times over, the lost of Kairi three times. . . . ._

The second Vanitas mentions Kairi's name, Sora jumps.

S: _Yeah, where is Kairi?_

V: _How in the fuck would I know?_

S: _You wouldn't. You don't hold a candle to me._

V: _Oh really? Next time you find her, maybe I'll pull the wool over her eyes. Show her what she's been missing in Bed. Heh heh heh!_

S: _You motherfucker!_

There is a bit of an internal struggle playing out here. That is until a certain ringtone goes off.

S:_ The Gummiphone! Sweet Jiminy, it still works! Hello? Who's calling?_

R: _Omg, Omg, Omg. You answered! You're ALIVE! AGAIN_!

S: _Riku?_

R: _No, It's Roxas!_

S: _Sorry! Bad reception!_

R: _There's never bad reception! Sorry I'm not who you wanted!_

S: _Jeez, Chill out, I JUST got Back!_

V: _Yeah, and he brought me back with him!_

R: _Vanitas! What? I hear you, But I can't see you. Sora is this some kind of cruel joke?_

V: _Oh, this is cruel, I agree with that, but it's not a joke. We're in here together. Forever._

R: _Sora, you poor bastard._

S:_ I'm the reason you're here as well! Now anyway, enough blather. Where is everybody?_

R: _Oh um, you see, about that. . . uhh, I really don't know how to tell you._

S: _What?_

R: _Oh man, please don't stab the messenger. After you disappeared, Riku used his own Waking to go look for you. Obviously, he didn't find you. Cause you're back and he isn't._

S: _How long has it been?_

R: _You don't want to know. Long Enough. Yen Sid is dead, Ansem the wise is dead. Mickey is in a coma. We don't know if He'll ever wake from it._

S: _Where's Kairi?_

R: _Huh?_

S: _Where's Kairi!?_

R:_ She's safe. She's here. But you being gone for so long... I don't know how she will take it, if you just suddenly come back right now._

V:_ Roxy baby, Van here, even** I** Don't buy your bullshit. There's no way that Kairi has not been thinking about Loverboy here returning every other day. Now, if you don't tell me where she is, you're going to be a heartless again REAL SOON!_

R: _OK! Ok! I give! Please don't kill me. Sigh. She's in the secret place. Or at least that's where she told me she was going. She only left here about an hour ago. You might still find her there. I'd go quickly if I were you._

S:_ You practically are me!_

R: _You know what I meant!_

S: _Right!_

**BEEP!**

And so, with this new knowledge in hand, Sora makes his way out of the beachhead area and towards the caves.

S:_ Kairi? Kairi? Kairi!_

Even in the dark of the secret place. Sora could still make his way around here. All the while Vanitas is taking it all in for himself. He'd never seen this place before, but he had heard about it. All was fine, until. . .

V:_ So, this is it, the drawing that ties everything together. It looks like a caveman drew it._

S: _Fuck you! We were kids._

V:_ Aww! it has the Paopu fruit stretched out to each other's mouth. I know what I'd like to put in her mouth! Heh heh._

S: _You prick! Enough of this, she's not here. Let's keep going. I know, I didn't check home yet. Maybe she's there._

V: _I can't see why not. Lets go home. . . . That felt weird._

S:_ This whole thing is weird. Either Kairi lied to Roxas about coming here and going somewhere else, Roxas is lying to us about Kairi ever leaving, or our use of time is complete shit and she was there, and that we're no closer to finding her._

Sora didn't bother knocking on the door to his own house. He just checked to see if it was open. It wasn't.

S: _Well, at least I have my spare on me._

Sora stabs the Ultima blade through the front door, knocking it off it's hinges and onto the pristine floor in front of his feet.

V: _Didn't think that one through now didn't ya?_

S: _I see a lock, I use the keyblade, that's the whole deal with this place anyway._

V: _Whatever, just walk through the door, before I make you. . . ._


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons Learned

-Chapter 5-

Lessons Learned

It was a sight that had not been in front of Sora's eyes in quite some time.

Here he was, back in his house. His true house on Destiny Island.

S: _Well, I'm back. But there's no one here. . . _

V:_ Don't tell me you've already forgotten what Roxas told us. Have you?_

S: _No, I haven't. It's just a lot to take in at once. I've been away for so long, it seems. It just doesn't feel like home anymore. . . _

V: _I never had one, I was taken away from mine at birth. _

S: _Whatever, lets look through the rest of my place. _

V: _Lead the way. _

It took a while for Sora to get reacquainted with the layout of his house. The living room was standard size, with two couches. An ottoman, a CRT, a lush carpet. As well as a marble fireplace.

Past that was the open Concept kitchen. With white paneling, and metal handling. Stainless steel appliances. And an open bar.

Going up the stairs, he was re-living all the memories that he had in this place. The few he had left that were not stripped away by Naminé.

S: _Might as well just my bed, you never know. _

V: _Wanna make a bet? _

S: _What am I getting myself into? _

V_: It's easy, if she's in there. Let's just say, it will be fun._

S: _What do you want?_

V: _her. _

S: _You're in me remember, it's not like she's going to tell the difference_.

V: _Ohh, I've never been so offended. Besides, I still have a bit of Darkness lying within here. Maybe she'll get used to it. Heh. _

While Sora is having this debate with himself. His body comes to an abrupt halt at the top of the stairs.

_~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~ _

S_: Hngggg! _

V: _I win!_

S: _Kairi! Kairi! _

Sora opens the door to his room. His eyes are brought to tears immediately. But these are not sad. They are tears of happiness and exhaustion.

Here she was. . .

K: _You're, You're, You're ALIVE!? _

S: _Yep, you don't know how much I've wanted to see you again._

K: _Oh, I'm pretty sure I do. _

S: _Yeah, You're right. _

Sora falls onto his bed. Immediately enraptured in Kairi's embrace. Sighing, smiling. The tears are gone at this point. After about 3 minutes. Sora speaks again.

S: _How long has it been? You know, since I left? _

K_: It's been a year. So much has happened. And yet, not much has happened either. Master Yen sid died not too long after you faded away and Ansem. _

S: _Ansem! _

K: _The Wise! You sillyhead!_ [Kairi laughs, something that clearly has not happened for a long time]

S: _Oh yeah, right! I remember now, Roxas just called me a while ago. _

K: _Hmph! Roxas! Remind me to smack him next time I see him._

S: _Hey, Hey, he's a part of me. What did he do? _

K: _He tried to make me give up on you. Get it into my head that you weren't coming back. But I never doubted you. I knew you'd be back. I knew with all my heart. It was just, the time. . . it's always the time. It never works out for us you know?_

S: _Yeah. . . Hey about that, there is someone you should meet. . ._

K: _Huh, Is there someone in the hallway? _

V_: No, He's much closer. _

K: _Vanitas! Ahh! You're a ghost!_

V_: No! I'm right here! Look at me! _

Kairi takes a good look at Sora. She initially fails to take the hint, but once she puts her hand on His chest. It's like a revelation to her.

K: _You're in Sora! How_!?

V & S_: Convoluted story! _

S: _Long story short, unless there is a vessel nearby that's not in use. We're going to both be in here for a while._

V: _Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, here!_

K: _Wait! Mmmmph!_

Vanitas, taking control of Sora for as much as he can muster. Pulls Kairi in for deep kiss. It's hard for Kairi to resist. Their tongues are dancing at fever pitch.

It's clear that Vanitas is reveling in this, after all. He'd never been with a girl like Kairi before. He hadn't had this much action since that one escort mission he shared with Larxene.

Suddenly, Vanitas pulls away from her.

**Smack, Smack, Smack! **

Here he is, Sora, the Ultima Blade wielder. Hitting himself in the head with a black book that has a blue eye on it for some reason. In either case. Sora "Successfully" knocks himself out. . .

After what seems like hours, Sora wakes up.

S:_ Huh, hey wait! I can't move!_

Sora looks around, he's been bound. Hand and foot cuffed to his bed. With none of his clothes in sight. . .

K: _Sora, Vanitas, who ever else is stuck in there. This is for your own good. You scared the hell out me. But you also reminded me of something. _

She plants a kiss on Sora's forehead, Cheek, lips and chest. All in that order.

K: _I'm in Control._

V: _Hell yeah, you are! Woah, I'm big!_

Kairi can't help but blush at this moment. It'd been quite a while since she'd seen Sora's member in the flesh. One flick of her fingers and he was at full mast.

The Kairi of today was very different from their first time together, time had made the heart grow fonder. But it had also allowed for room to experiment.

S: _Argh! I'm sorry he took over! I was afraid of what he would do. _

K: _Don't be Sorry Sora. That's one thing that was kind of overbearing about you. You're too quick to apologize. Now, just relax. We have some catching up to do._

S: _Your command is my wish to achieve! I never want to do wrong by you. _

K: _Good, lets begin. _


	6. Chapter 6: Time of my Life

-Chapter 6-

Time of my life

K: _Comfortable? _

S: _Y-Yes_!

V: _No complaints from me sister_!

K: _Sister_?

V: _Never mind_. . .

After all this time, all this waiting. . . everything was in place. Sora's bedroom had been in much the same condition it was when he last used it. The only difference was, that it felt lived in. Clearly, Kairi spent more time here than she did in the secret place. That and the bed was bigger. Now that a year had passed, they were both 19. Due to being dead, Sora remained 5'11. Kairi had caught up to him, only two inches shorter now at 5'9.

Kairi also looked different. Her hair was darker, gone was the frilly pink that had adorned her outfit and the rest of her appearance. It was more like a shade of Blood Orange.

She was also not wearing anything that could be deemed innocent. Instead of what she normally wore around Sora. She was in a Red leather skintight bodysuit, accented by Chirithy ears, Kingdom Crowns, the exact same Crown that Sora wore on his necklace and a Kingdom Heart on the chest that really brought out the curvaceous nature of her 32E size breasts.

After giving each other the once over. Kairi started. . .

She had come well prepared for this, because of the leather. She did use lubricant this time. It had a Paopu-Passionfruit scent to it. This was used to full effect.

She went on to rub it all over Sora's body. He had a shine like no other that really showed off how toned he was.

With a quick kiss, Kairi held one hand on Sora's face with the other on his member. Stroking it gently but firmly as well. There was no sense of urgency here. Kairi knew that Sora didn't have anything else to deal with. Xehanort was gone. That they were sure of, and there was no darkness that they could feel at the moment.

After the stroke play, Kairi moved herself lower, using her tongue. She got reacquainted with Sora's member.

Sora had gotten himself ready in the time he had before they started, he didn't appreciate the hair he had down there. So, he waxed it away. Kairi certainly approved of that gesture. Being clean and feeling clean were two things she loved.

At this point Sora was starting to get restless. More than anything, he wanted to explore Kairi's body. But being bound, he was stuck prone. He had submitted himself to her. She was the master of his body. It didn't quite sit well with him.

S: _Um Kairi? Can we take the cuffs off now? I don't think we need them anymore._

K: _No!_

S: _Gulp! Ok, Ok._

Vanitas on the other hand was in full awe, he never expected Kairi to be capable of this. The presentation, the sounds, the touch. . . all of it was reminding him of what he had experienced before. . . .

V: [inaudible to Kairi] _Larxene. . ._

Suddenly, Vanitas' mind was teleported to way back when.

L: _Oh, we are going to have SO much fun, aren't we? _

The spunky sultry blonde was towering over Vanitas. In a bodysuit reminiscent of the organization gear

V: _Please be gentle, I've never done this before._

L: _I'll have you know that Gentle is not my vocabulary. This is going to the roughest Sex you're ever going to have! _

V: _How did we end up here? Why me? Doesn't your heart thirst for another?_

L: _As If I'm going to tell you! Now, quiet! This is my time. _

V: _Yes, master. _

Vanitas remembered it all, Larxene had showed him what sex felt like. But what he was feeling through Sora with Kairi was different. Here was a basis of attraction. A basis of Love. It was a love that Vanitas didn't have for anyone else. Something that no body had for him either. . .

A tear rolls down Sora's cheek. Kairi notices.

K: _Sora? You're crying, what's wrong? Are you in pain? _

V: _It's not him. It's me. I'm, I'm, I. _

It was a real struggle for Vanitas to get the words out. He never thought he'd be in this position.

V_: I'm sorry. I'm so, so Sorry. For everything. I'm experiencing things I didn't think I had the ability to, these things are touching my heart. _

K: _What is this about?_

V: _From the beginning, I knew how much love Sora had for you. It was just one of those spiritual connections that I was able to pick up. As a being of Darkness. I was so torn about what to do. I tried to kill Sora so many times. But I could never bring myself to do it. Because his love for you protected him. From everything. Even Xehanort realized this. When he killed you. I felt the struggle of the hearts. His defeat at the Hands of Sora was a testament to how strong the bond between the two of you is, it's a bond I don't have with anyone else. _

Kairi was dumbfounded. His tears brought tears to her eyes. Having lost the mood. She uncuffed Sora's legs and hands.

V: _Thanks._

K: _Don't mention it, especially not to Sora. _

V: _He'll find out eventually. But for now, this will be our secret._

With his arms free, Vanitas pulled Kairi close to himself. With a kiss, a change took place. Sora's eyes had been replaced by Vanitas'

K: _Vanitas! _

V: _Yes?_

K: _Your eyes!_

V: _Huh, oh yeah. I'm in control for the moment. Now don't you worry. Loverboy's still here. He's just asleep for the meantime. So, you and I can have some to ourselves. _

Vanitas pulled on the zipper that covered Kairi's sacred place. Then with a confirming nod, he pushed himself inside her. The look on Kairi's face said it all. She had been with Sora. But Vanitas was a different beast altogether. Rawer, more primal in his ways. There was nothing tender about how Vanitas went about this. With each pump in and out. Kairi's moans were getting louder and louder.

The same for Vanitas' grunts. He was taking full advantage of the situation. He had won the bet after all.

The more Vanitas thrust inside of her. The more the pressure began to build.

V: _Ungh! Kairi, Kairi! I! _

K: _Love you!_

Hearing those words. . . unlocked something in Vanitas. They climaxed together. With a force previously deemed unfathomable.

With that Kairi collapsed into Vanitas' chest. Their breathing became slower. When Kairi looked into Vanitas' face. She could see that his eyes had changed again. His left eye remained Yellow. But the right one was blue again.

K: _Sora!_

S: _What did I miss? _

Kairi tried to say what she wanted, but it wouldn't come out. . . Was she starting to fall for Vanitas?

K: _Sora, let's just say. About Vanitas. . . I'm ok with him. I think I can handle the two of you._

**-Beep-**

S & K: _The Gummiphone_!


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with It

-Chapter 7-

Dealing with it

[Cue the theme of the Gummiphone ringtone]

Sora and Kairi huddled around the screen of the Gummiphone. Wondering who exactly was calling them.

R: _Hey is this a bad time? _

K: _Roxas! You dick! _

S: _Shh._

Sora puts his finger on Kairi's lips.

S: _It's ok, continue. _

R: _I've got some bad news. _

S: _What kind of bad news? _

R: _I hope you are lying down right now. . . because what I'm about to say may make you faint. _

K: _What is it, out with it!_

R:_ It's about Riku. . . . _

S: _Riku! Is he alright?_

R: _This wouldn't be bad news if he was. _

S: _No! It can't be! _

R: _Namin__é __can't sense his heart anymore. No light, no darkness. _

Roxas didn't even have to say it for Sora to understand. Riku, in his attempts to find Sora. Had used too much of his power. Now he too was dead.

R: _Sora! I'm so sorry. Kairi, please don't let Sora out of your sight. I'm afraid of what he might do. _

K: _You can count on me! I'm still smacking you the next time I see you._

R: _Noted. _

-Beep-

S: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

An intense wail comes out of Sora's mouth. He is beside himself. Nearly inconsolable. His head in his hands. His crying seems endless.

S: _No, No, No! Why did he come for me!?_

K: _Sora, you knew that Riku loved you. He was doing what he could to find you. He just didn't know where you were. But he would never give up on you. Just like you didn't give up on him, _

S: _I know, Kairi. . . It's just really hard to realize that we're never going to see him again._

K: _You don't know that!_

S: _Kairi. _

Sora looks into Kairi's eyes, his own filled with pain, sorrow, regret and acceptance.

S: _I DO KNOW. I've been to the final world, I've been to Shibuya, I've been EVERYWHERE! I know where he is, and I know we can't . . . _

K: _Bring him Back. . ._

S: _Yeah. _

K: _Hey wait a second! _

S: _What?_

K: _That book! That book you banged your head against to stop yourself. _

S: _That wasn't me!_

K: _Me, you, him. Whatever, I liked it. The point is, what is that book about? _

S: _Beats me. I never opened it._

K: _You mean to tell me that you have had this book in your possession all this time and not once have you tried to open it? Grrr! _

S: _Kairi please I can explain._

K: _Sora, you lazy bum! _

Kairi punches Sora right in the forehead, dropping him onto his pillow. She bends down and kisses him immediately afterward.

K: [Sighing] _If I didn't love you, I'd hate you for being so dense sometimes. _

S: _Don't mention it. But listen, this book fell into my lap one day. Like literally into my lap. It was heavy. It was mysterious. Like you noticed, it has an eye that looks just like mine. The reason why I haven't opened it is because of this. _

Sora points to the spine of the book. Kairi spots it.

K: _There's a keylock! On a book!? Oh Sora, I'm sorry for punching you._

S: _Now who's apologizing too quickly. _

Sora said with a smirk.

K: _Don't rub it in. Anyway. So, now what? _

S: _I've never told anybody about this book. You're the first person to see it. _

K: _I know! Maybe Ventus will know a thing or two about this. He had said to me that he would dive deep into books to deal with what he thought was master eraqus' death. _

S: _You know what? It's a chance worth taking. Thanks, Kairi. We'll go see him tomorrow. _

K: _Why not now? _

S: _I'm too tired. I've had to take in so much so quickly. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to get something to eat, and then something to drink and then I'm going to sleep. _

K: _Now that you think of it, I'm hungry too. That workout I had with Vanitas last night took a lot out of me. _

S: _You didn't! Kairi!_

K: _Sora it's fine. He was great, you were great. I get to share the both of you and yet keep you both to myself. I count myself lucky that I've got you! _

Kairi winks at Sora.

V: _Yeah and I'm lucky you love me. Just like you love him. _

Vanitas winks at Kairi, closing Sora's blue eye. Keeping his orange eye intently on her figure.

K: _Yeah, I guess it can't be helped. Come on sleepyhead, lets eat. _

Sora wraps his arm around her waist. Keeping her close as they walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

S: _You know, I still remember how to work this place you know. That little chef taught me a thing or two. _

K: _Little chef? _

S: _Never mind._

Sora went to work, setting up a meal truly fit for a king and his queen.

K: [in between mouthfuls] _wow Sora! Remind me to never doubt your talents. _

S: _Sure thing! You know, I'm really looking forward to what Ventus has to say about this book._

K: _Even if it means we really truly can't bring him back? _

Sora is reminded of what they are doing this for, to stop the crying from starting. He opens a bottle of "Destiny Light" and downs it.

-**Burp**—

K: _Gross!_

S: _Heh! Anyway, what I was going to say is. Yeah. I know that Riku did his best, that's all I could have ever expected from him. _

The beer didn't work. . .

S: _But I have to remind myself to be strong. I am here because of the strength of my friends. But I am alive because of you Kairi. _

K: _Sora. . . awe. . ._

S: [Fully crying at this point] _I don't know what I would be if I never had you in my life Kairi. You're my light. I've probably said that before. But truly, what ever happens next. Happens. All I know, is that my life will be fine. As long as we have each other. I'm comfortable_.

K: _Come on, lets go to sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us. _


	8. Chapter 8: Re:Union

-Chapter 8-

Re:Union

K: _Good Morning Sora. . ._

S:[Hungover] _Ugh! Good morn Kairi. My head is pounding. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. _

K: _Considering what you just went through, I'll make an exception. I'll go get us some water. Don't go anywhere. . . _

The early morning dawn shone brightly through the open window onto Sora's face. Breathing in that Sea Salt air, it was a sense of renewal. The hangover had done him no favors. Sora was a lightweight when it came to beer.

Getting more adjusted in the bed, Sora wipes the sleep away from his eyes. He sees Kairi back with the water.

S: [Gulping] _Thanks. I feel a lot better now. _

K: _You're most welcome. _

She plants an early morning kiss on his forehead. If she had been wearing

Lipstick, Sora would've been covered.

S: _I'm going to take a shower now, wanna join? _

K: _After having you catch me from nearly falling the last time, we tried that. I'm fine with not doing that again. Go get yourself cleaned up. _

S: _Ok, then you go in after I'm done and while you're doing that, I'll make breakfast for us. Deal?_

K: _Deal. _

S: _Great._

Sora walks into his adjoining Bathroom. It pretty to say the least style wise. White Granite counter, a large mirror. A blue sink, that matches the sky beyond. Pure White Ceramic tile is elegantly plastered on the floor and on all four walls.

He drags himself into the shower once the water temp is to his liking. Getting ready for the day.

V: _Ah, I had a great time._

S: [in a mocking tone] _Oh really? Tell me all about it!_

V: _I would, but I'd like to leave the juicy bits for her. You know what?_

S: [Groaning] _What?_

V: _I'm starting to enjoy being in here. Sure, I don't have my own body. But my heart is here. That's more than we can say for Riku. Heh._

S: _Grr! _

Thankfully for Sora the shower masks all his tears.

V: _Hey, Hey! Relax. Look at what we've accomplished so far. We've literally come back from the grave. On our own. Nobody needed to help us, we didn't need anybody's help. If Riku can't manage the game on his own. That just shows how much better we are than him!_

S: _Enough! One more word, I swear one more word!_

V: _And you'll do WHAT exactly? Don't you know that you are fucked without me? _

S: _Your heart alone could not beat that Reaper. And it was only because of me that we got that card in the first place! _

V: _That's where you're wrong. Why did you think Luxord gave you that card to begin with? Out of the goodness of his heart? NO! He gave it to you because I told him to, yeah that's right I told him to give it to you! _

S: [Shocked] _But why!?_

V: _Because it was my plan all along. I needed a way to get to you. At your weakest. And there is no weaker state than death. _

S: _Still, you bad mouth Riku again, I swear! _

V: _You'll do nothing! You can't give up being with her. You'd never do that to yourself. You love her more than anything else in existence. You knew that the first day you met her. Only you never told her that until after she died for you, like the__** coward **__you are! Just face it, you'd be nothing without her. You'd be just . . . like. . . me!_

At this point, Sora is drying himself off. He's wrapped the towel around himself when he walks by the mirror. It's taken him this long to notice it.

S: _What did you do to my eye?!_

V: _Oh? I didn't do that, she did. _

S: _What? _

K: _It's true. . . _

Unbeknownst to Sora, Kairi had been listening in to this little verbal battle.

V: _Tell him. _

K: _Sora, Vanitas is not bad, not evil. He is dark. But that was how he was made. Darkness torn from light. When he died. . ._

V: _ahem, got killed by your king! _

K: _Rude! As I was saying. He was able to shed some of the darkness away. And enter towards a lighter frame of being. He's better now. Vanitas, I believe you_.

Kairi says these words with eyes that display the most extreme sense of sincerity. There is no way that Kairi could ever lie to Sora. Which makes it all the more painful for him because he knows this.

K: _During our wild night. I told him I loved him. Just as I love you Sora. Nothing will change that. Honestly, you're a bit better with him. That anger only makes you hotter. _

S: _Bbb-but!_

K: _Now, if you'll excuse me, It's my turn. _

S: _Huh!? Oh yeah! I'll go get Breakfast ready. _

Sora gives Kairi one last parting look at her body before she enters the shower herself. That look was all he needed to quell his rage towards Vanitas.

V: _Happy now? Everything's out in the open. . ._

S: _Count yourself VERY lucky right now_.

Sora gets dressed in his usual attire. Black and Yellow, with some red plaid mixed in as well for good measure.

He heads downstairs and gets their breakfast ready. They'd have to eat quickly. Roxas was going to pick them up in an hour.

. . .

After eating what was another of Sora's culinary masterpieces. Kairi and Sora sat together on the front porch bench. It was a warm 23˚C. They stared out at the sun baked beach before talking again.

K: _Got the book? _

S: _Yep! _

K: _Great. _

S: _Kairi, about what you said. . . I get it. I know that Vanitas is not all that bad. He was just the result of Xehanort's meddling. I can't Vanitas for something he had no part in. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . I'm fine with you loving him. _

K: [Massive sigh] _That's a relief. A big weight just came off my shoulders. _

S: _But only on one Condition!_

K: _What? _

S: _It's equal! _

K: _It is, no more, no less. You are one in the same! Never worry about it!_

S: _Thanks. _

They're about to embrace when they hear the Gummiship touchdown. Roxas was never the greatest pilot, After the roughish landing. Roxas and Naminé step out onto the beach and get reacquainted with their somebodies.

N: _It's been a long time Sora! _

S: _I know Naminé, I know._

N: _At least you're safe. You've got Kairi here to protect you. _

S: _Yeah, I do. _

[Meanwhile]

R: _Kairi! Please not so hard!_

K: _Come back here! I'm not letting go of this anger until this hand slaps your face!_

**SLAP!**

R: _OWWWWWWWWWW! _

? : _Hey! Who is beating on my buddy out there!_

S & K: _Who's that? _

Stumbling out of the sleeping chambers of the Gummiship is that tall red and handsome savior.

A: _Name's . . . _

S & K: _We already got it memorized! _

A: _Good. That still doesn't answer my question. _

K: _Axel, I can explain! _

A: _You! Of all people you slapped Rox!?_

Axel breaks out into a little laughing fit.

A: _Well, that's fine with me. Anyway, let's you know liftoff?_

KRSN: _Right!_

They proceed to board the ship when Axel pulls Sora to the side out of ear shot from the rest of them.

A: _What's with the eyes kid? Wearing contacts or something? _

S: _Ugh! Do I have to explain to everyone!_

A_: I'm just kidding. I know you're in there Vanitas._

V: _Awe, what gave it away?_

A: _I'm Axel, I know everything! _

V: I guess you do. . .

S: _So uh. . . Roxas, where are we going_?

R: _Yen Sid's tower._

S: _Why, Master Yen Sid's dead! You told me yourself!_

R: _I know. . . After He died, he left it to Ventus in his final scroll. So really it's Ventus Tower now. _

S: _Cool! Good for Ven! _

V: _Heh, this is a reunion, I'm sure he wasn't expecting!_

R: _Cool your jets Vanitas! We've got a while yet to go._

N: _Sora, Kairi. By the computers calculations, it'll take us about 4 hours to get there. I suggest you get comfortable in the sleeping quarters. _

S: _Sure!_

Just as Kairi is about to join Sora, Naminé pulls her back.

N: _Kairi. _

K: _Yes?_

N: _Be careful. There are cameras in the rooms now. Roxas is paranoid of people trying to steal the Gummiship. I wouldn't want to be indecent on tape._

K: _Don't you worry about that. Hey, Naminé?_

N: _Yes?_

K: _How are you holding up? I know that Riku meant a lot to you._

N: _I'm ok, really. I'm just going through what you did with Sora. I still have hope. But I'm not in denial. If he's gone, then . . .He's gone. _

K: _No matter what. We're here for you. Count on it! _

N: _I already do. _

Naminé and Kairi hug each other tightly.

S: _Kairi! What's the hold up!?_

N: _You better go._

K: _Yeah. We'll talk more when we get there._

Kairi joins Sora in the Sleeping cabin. But they would not be sleeping. . .

A: _Hey! Keep it down with the fucking, you lovebirds. I'm trying to sleep here!_

S & K: _Screw You! _

V: _Hey, maybe you should have brought Xion along for the ride if you were going to be Jealous! _

A: _Fuck off Vanitas!_

And so, they enjoy some time alone before reaching Ventus Tower. . .


	9. Chapter 9: Turning the Page

-Chapter 9-

Turning the page

R: [speaking over an intercom] _This is Captain Roxas speaking, we are set to arrive at our scheduled stop of Ventus Tower in t-minus 30 minutes. Please remember to gather all of your possessions before leaving the vessel. There is no lost and found. Have a pleasant trip. _

It had been a bumpy ride for Sora. Anxiety was starting to eat away at him. For he knew that this was their only shot. There were no other options available to them. The fate of Riku's very existence rested on the shoulders of the new master of the tower.

After spending the previous two hours in acts of love. Sora left the sleeping chamber for the common room. In it he set the mysterious book on the center table. At this point he was constantly changing his focus between the book's cover and the window to his right. Staring into the distance. Waiting. . . Until he gets a distraction.

N: _Sora? How long have you been here?_

S: _Not long. Couldn't sleep_.

N: _From what I heard, you weren't sleeping to begin with. _

Sora's face turns red at this.

S: [Nervous laughter] _hehe, yeah, I guess the walls aren't as soundproof as I thought. _

N: _Is that the book? _

S: _Yes, feel free to look at it. Be my guest. _

N: _Alright. _

Naminé examines the book from all angles that are available to her.

N: _This is heavy!_

S: _I know._

N: _I've never seen anything quite like it before. When did you get it?_

S: _To be honest I don't even remember how long I've had it. It's been a while that's for sure!_

N: _Well, whatever is inside must be important for it to have a lock. _

S: _Makes a much sense as anything here. Hey Naminé, I've been meaning to ask you something. _

N: _Yes? _

S: _When did you stop sensing Riku's heart? The timing of everything is just so coincidental. It seems almost too coincidental if you ask me. _

N: _It was only a few days ago. Shortly after you got back._

S: _Oh no, no no no! No! Damn it! _

Sora is using all his restraint from taking the book and smashing the table with it.

N: _Sora what's wrong? _

S: _I missed him. He was on his way. If I had waited just a little bit longer. I could have gotten us both out. Now he's there. Alone. _

Tears are falling. . .

N: _Sora snap out of it! _

S: _Huh? _

N_: You are pulling at straws here, you don't know that he was headed where you were at that moment. For all you know, you probably would still be there if you tried to wait for him. _

S: _But. _

N: _You know just as well as he did that the Power of Waking had great consequences for those who use it without abandon._

S: _Right. _

N: _Listen, Riku was never going to give up trying to find you. But the heart cannot go on forever. Riku knew the risks going in that he might not make it back. You have to accept that. For your sake. _

S: _I know Naminé, I know. But the fact that there were no goodbyes. That's my regret. I'll carry that regret for the rest of my days. _

N: _Regrets do nothing to help you move forward. They only keep you back. Sora, you may have been the savior of our world. But you are not the only person in it. Show some compassion for yourself. Move on. _

Before Sora can reply, he is jolted out of his chair by some unexpected. . .

R: _Attention, this is just a little bit of turbulence. We will be landing at Ventus Tower in 3 minutes. _

Sora takes the book back and returns to the sleeping chamber.

S: _Kairi, Kairi. Wake up. We're here. _

K: [Yawning] _Already?_

S: _Guess that sex really knocked you for a loop there. Heh._

K: _Well, it was good. _

S: _Good? Just Good?! I'm the best! _

K: _Tell that to Vanitas. _

V: _You go girl!_

S: _Hey!_

R: _Touchdown! We're here! Everybody out! _

Sora and Company depart the Gummiship. Ventus Tower had the same charm that it held when Yen Sid was around. But it's obvious that Ventus decided to let his creative side of the brain go where it wanted.

They reach the front door. Before Kairi has a chance to knock, it swings open in front of her.

Standing there are Aqua and Terra.

Aq: _What's the cause of all this? _

T: _Oh right! Ventus said he was expecting these guys. Said it was something about a book. _

S: _Right here!_

Sora shows the book to them.

Aq: _Ah. Then come in, come in. Sorry to keep you standing. Ventus! They're here!_

Ven: _Bring them up. _

They proceed up the long and winding staircase. It was bigger than Sora remembered. Maybe Ventus was compensating for something.

Suddenly the lights flash. Sitting behind the desk is the Source of this adventure.

K: _Ven, its great to see what you've done to the place. I like it. _

Ven: _Thanks. I felt that it needed some sprucing up. _

S: _Yeah, yeah designs are cool. Here's why we're here. _

Sora drops the book in front of Ven's face. Ventus' eyes grow wider in amazement at what is staring right back at him. It doesn't take long for the rest to catch on.

A: [impatiently] _So? What does it all mean? _

R: _Would you give it a rest Axel? We just got here! _

A: _Alright, Alright! Just annoyed because of my lack of beauty sleep thanks to those three. _

Axel is starring daggers at Kairi and Sora.

Ven: _Axel, why did you say thr-_

Ventus looks up from the book towards Sora. That's when it dawns on him.

Ven: _Well, well, well. I should have known you'd find your way back to me. Didn't think you actually do it. _

Van: _Long time no see, brother. _

Terra and Aqua are aghast when they realize that Vanitas is within Sora's body.

T & Aq: _No way! I don't believe it! _

Van: _Well you better start! It the real deal. I'm here, he's here. We're all here. Now about that book. _

S: _Yeah. The book. _

Ven: _Sora, do you realize what this book is? _

S: _No, that's why we came here. To find out _[mocking tone]_ oh wise master. _

Ven: _Sorry, I got carried away. Ahem. Sora, how you came into possession of this book. Is of no matter to me. The fact that you have it is more important. _

S: _Well? _

Ven: _Hold on, let me just get the key first. _

Ventus summons a tiny key into his hand. It fits the lock.

**CLICK! **

Ven: _That has not been done in a LONG time. _

N: _Now you're tying my patience. Out with it. _

Ven: _Sora, this is a copy of the book of prophecies. Written by a man called the Master of Masters. _

S: _Master of Masters? Never heard of him. _

A: _Oh MoM? Yeah, that guy who predicted the Keyblade war, Xehanort's rise to power and his attempts to do over everything?_

Everybody turns to look in amazement.

A: _What?! I already told you! Got! IT! Memorized!_

Ven: _Yes! Exactly! He knew everything was going to happen. And his split the book up amongst his associates. Then he disappeared. _

S: _If this is what you say it is, does that mean he wrote down when he was planning to return? _

Ven: _Yes. He did. But. . . . hey wait. Where's Riku? _

S: _Kairi! I thought you told him?! _

K: _What? I did tell him!_

Ven: _Kairi, in our conversation. You mentioned the book, you didn't say anything about Riku. . . _

S: _I can't believe this! _

Sora attempts to run out of there, but Vanitas refuses to let him use his legs.

Van: _We're not going anywhere. _

S: _After all this time, you didn't bring up why we were bringing the book here?_

K: _I'm sorry! But I didn't want to get your hopes up. Sora, you told me yourself that we couldn't bring him back! _

S: [deeply angry] _That was before you came up with the idea of coming here on false pretenses!_

K: _You have to get over the fact that Riku is GONE!_

Naminé begins to weep. A deep sense of betrayal forms around her mind. Roxas escorts her out of the room.

K: _Naminé! Wait!_

Kairi follows after her.

Ven: _May I interject? _

S: _Hmm? _

Ven: _Sora, where do you think Riku currently is?_

S: _I think! I know! He's in Shibuya! The underground!_

Ven: _Are you sure about that?_

S: _Kinda yeah. . . . . . . . _

Ven: _Sora. As much as I want to, you and I both know that cheating death is beyond all levels of magic. Why do you think Mickey is in a coma? _

S: _Mickey! He was trying to keep Riku from following me._

Ven: _No! He was trying to keep Riku alive! You had the fortune of having that card given to you by Luxord way back when. That card is what brought you back. That Card and Kairi are what kept you going. _

Van: _I think __**I **__might have had something to do with it too! _

Ven: _Be that as it might. Sora. _

S: _Huh?_

Ven: _How much does it mean to you if you could talk to Riku again? _

S: _You mean it's possible? _

Ven: _The book of prophecies is more than a list of foretelling's. Within it lies ancient magic. I can create a portal for you. Think of it more as a window, rather than a door. _

S: _That's it?! After all this. The only option is a fucking window!_

Ven: _I'm afraid so, and that's only on the chance that Riku is where you say he is. _

Totally defeated. Sora accepts Ven's offer.

Ven: _Then it is settled, I will begin setting up the portal. . . what the fuck!_

T & Aq: _Ven! _

They rush to his side. Ventus cannot believe his eyes.

Ven: _The book! Look! Someone is writing something on the pages! _

Sora rushes over to look at the book when suddenly the book slams shut.

Kairi returns to the room just in time. As soon as his remaining blue eye makes contact with the eye on the cover. Kairi grabs his hand.

Everything fades to black. . .


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

-Chapter 10-

Saying goodbye: The Fate of Destiny

?: _Hey! Don't go snoozing on me! Wake up!_

S: _Uh!? What? Where am I? _

?: _That book of prophecies had a lock on it for a reason. . . _

Sora begins to reclaim some of his vision. Looking to his right he realizes that he is not alone here.

S: _Kairi! Why?_

K: _You told me. I'm never leaving your side again! I'm making sure you stick to it. _

?: _Now this is all fine and all. But back to why you're here. _

The cloaked figure that stands before them has no distinguishing features to speak of, he is entirely of Darkness. His voice reverberates around the room they find themselves transported to.

S and K: _Are we dead? Again? _

?: _Hehehe, No! Of course not. You two are too valuable to my plans. _

K: _What __**are **__your plans? _

?: _First allow me to introduce myself. _

The figure removes his hood.

MM: _I am the master of masters. Leader of the foretellers, the balance to light and dark. I am everlasting power, beckoned with immortality. You may have heard about me. _

S: _Yeah, we got the gist of it. Now why are we here? _

MM: _Why else? To say goodbye of course! _

K: _Huh? Sora! Look! _

S: _What are you looking at._ !

Sora's heart almost jumps out of his chest. He catches his reflection in the floor beneath him. Two things, his eyes are back to normal. And there is another person in the room now.

Standing at what looks to be a semi permeable barrier. Is none other than Riku.

S: _RIKKKKKUUUUU! _

In a mad dash, Sora runs to him with Kairi in tow.

MM: _Oh boy, here we go!_

Riku remains steadfast. Not giving any indication that he notices that Sora and Kairi are right in front of him.

S: _Riku! Riku! Say something, anything! _

Sora doesn't understand.

S: [groveling at what appear to be Riku's feet] _Riku! Please! _

Nothing.

MM: _You know, you could have asked nicely?_

S: _What have you done with him? _

MM: _I didn't do anything to him. He did it all himself._

K: _What? How? _

S: _NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!_

It finally dawns on Sora, everything that had led to this point was all planned from the beginning. From the moment he landed in Shibuya. It had gone on without a hitch.

S: _The reaper's game. . . he wagered his memories of us. He lost. . . _

MM: _Yeah, luck just was not on his side this time around. You two are completely invisible to him. _

K: _But if he lost, then how is his body here? _

MM: _It was designed like that from the get-go, here's the deal. I may be immortal, but only to the extent that I can transfer my mind into the body of another to carry on with my task of keeping the Universe intact. _

S: _You made a deal with Neku didn't you! _

MM: _Oh, my what a clever young man we've got here! That's right! I gave Neku a way out. His life to live back in the land of the living. In exchange. He would spare Riku from having his body destroyed after losing to the reaper. _

K: _Why him? Of all people why did Riku fit your needs? _

MM: _Why? I'll tell you why. . . because inside that body resides the final existing piece of Xehanort's power. His strength. Riku tried to extinguish it, oh how he tried. Shame that, he never learned to embrace that power. _

S: _You freak! Riku was better than that! _

MM: _Really, you think so? Why don't you ask him? _

S: _What? Ahhh! _

With a bright flash of light. Sora and Kairi find that they have been teleported once again.

S: _He brought us here. Back to where it all began._

Sora was right, he and Kairi were back on the beaches of Destiny Island.

After looking around they hear a voice that sounds like it has been dying to speak to them.

Rk: _I'm over here!_

S: _Riku!_

Sora quickly jumps to his feet and runs all the way up to the downed tree branch the three of them spent so much time looking out into the sea on.

Rk: _It's been a while._

S: _Riku, I'm so sorry! I should have waited. If only I had known! If only! _

Rk: _If I wanted to hear a sob story, I'd ask for one! _

K: _Riku! The nerve! _

Rk: _Would you pipe the fuck down!_

S: _Riku! Back off! That's my future wife you're talking to. _

Rk: _Oh, I'm sorry! Not like I can help it, when she's the reason I died in the first place!_

There is an air of stunned silence.

S: _Riku, why are you being like this, this isn't the man I know._

Rk: _It was never going to work. _

S: _What? _

Rk: _I was never good enough. It was always about you and her. I was the third wheel. Pushed to the side. I gave into my jealousy. I fell to the darkness. I'm still in the darkness. There's no saving me. . . You're better off, the both of you, are better off forgetting about me. _

K: _Riku, you know that's not true! You are savable! Remember Naminé!_

Rk: _Who? _

S: _Don't tell me you can't remember Naminé?! _

Rk: _Who is Naminé and why is that important? _

Sora reminds himself of the conversation he had with Naminé before coming here. He is shuddering at having to tell her what happened.

S: _You didn't just wager our friendship. You wagered Naminé as well. You had the deck stacked against you from the start. Even with Mickey helping you. It . . . _

Rk: _. . . wasn't enough. . . and now in the remaining moments I've got in existence. I'm reminded of what it all meant. The Master of Masters chose me because of my darkness. Because of who I was. What I did. . . _

Riku stares out into the vast ocean, Kairi and Sora are on opposite sides of him.

K: [with tears] _Riku, please don't think like that. _

Rk: _No, really. I was the one who put you two on the path towards each other. If it were not for me, Sora would never have needed to sacrifice himself to save you over and over again. The eating of the Paopu fruit, the cave drawings, Sora's reset of the world at the Keyblade Graveyard. It was all possible, only because of what I did to bring out the love you two had for each other. Because your love is what saved Kingdom Hearts._

S: [absolutely desolate] _Riku! _

Rk: _You two are destined to lead this Kingdom into a new age of hope and prosperity and you know what? If that was my destiny. To ensure that the love of my two best friends was proven right. I know I've done my job well. My fate was not in vain. _

A figure places his hand on Riku's shoulder.

MM: _It's time. _

Rk: _Well, times up. _

S:_ I guess this is goodbye then_.

Rk: _Yep, it is, and unlike other instances. This is forever. You two will never see me again. _

S: _Riku, Thank you. I'll never get to say this more than now. __**I love you**_**. **

K: _You were always there, sometimes you just couldn't see it. But at least we got this. Our time will be cherished for as long as the stories about us continue to grow in the hearts of those who come after us. Riku, I promise you. __**You will never be forgotten**_**.**

As the sun goes down, there are tears in everyone's eyes as Riku, Sora and Kairi embrace each other for the last time. When the only things left in the sky are the clouds and the stars. Kairi and Sora look up to see hundreds of shootings stars fly across as the Spirit of Riku fades away.

MM: _Well, are you happy now? _

Sora and Kairi are back in the room they were first in, this time the Master of Masters has taken Riku's body for his own.

S: _For what it was, it gave me the closure I was looking for. _

K: _That is a tough pill to swallow. But now that you've got what you wanted. Where does that leave us? _

MM: _Oh, don't worry. In a few minutes, you'll be back in Ven's room. You probably have a lot of explaining to do, so let me just jot some things down right here. There you go. You're all set. Before we part, I should say one more thing. _

S: _And that is? _

MM: _Thanks Sora, __**I love you too. **_

There are no words, right after the MoM said that final line. Sora and Kairi are back in Ventus Tower.

Everyone not Sora and Kairi: _You're back! _

Sora reopens his eyes to the view of everybody staring at them. It was as if everything was back to normal.

As he stood up he checked his surroundings. He noticed that there were smiles on everyone's faces.

He checked to his right, Kairi was standing arm in arm next to him. Sora knew it, He was happy. He knew that things were going to be ok. That was until Kairi asked the next question.

K: _Sora?_

Sora's smile breaks for a second.

S: _Yes? _

K: _Where's Vanitas?_


	11. Chapter 11: To new Beginnings?

-Chapter 11-

To new beginnings?

Ven: _What happened!? There was a flash and you two were gone. Are you alright? _

Sora had no time to ponder the question that Kairi just told him. But one thing was clear. Vanitas was gone, his heart, his spirit, his attitude and his eye were all completely gone.

Sora was still in a minor daze after what the master of masters had told him. Still smiling too as he remembered what was said. Before he can say anything. Kairi interjects.

K: _We're fine. We met MoM. He took control of Riku. _

T: _I dealt with Xehanort taking over me. Surely we can do something right!? Right? _

S: _No, Terra. It's ok. We got what we wanted. We made peace with his heart. The Master of Masters had greater plans for him. Plans we could not abrogate. _

Ven: _You gotta tell me!_

S: _Open the book. . .He wrote down what you want to know._

After spending a few minutes going over the last pages. Ventus brings up the announcement.

. . .

Ven: _Sora, The Master of Masters is going back into the shadows to overlook the universe again. He knows that our kingdom is in safe hands now._

Ventus proceeds to read a couple more pages. . . Suddenly, his face goes white as a ghost.

Ven: _Oh, oh no... This is not good, Guys, I spoke too soon. Apparently, someone from my past, a past none of you were around to experience is here in our time. _

S: _Who could it be? Who is it?_

K: _Yeah who is it? Tell us, or give us a hint? Wait, what am I saying? Hints get us killed. Tell us everything!_

A: _Yeah, this is some stuff I'm gonna need to get. . ._

Everyone not named Axel: _Fucking stop already! _

Axel looks on in sheepish dis-belief

A [Nervous laughter]: _Huhehot, yeah. . . I can see when I'm not wanted, if you will excuse me. _

Axel saunters off to the ship, maybe he'll get some sleep this time.

Ven: _There was a man, His name was Luxu. Only thing is, the most of you would know him as… Xigbar!_

A large audible gasp comes over all of them.

T: _Xigbar! Grr, that guy, he always came off as knowing more than he let on. Maybe that's why Xehanort never really trusted him. _

Ven: _There's a reason for that, Sora, Kairi you saw that the Master of masters had taken Riku's body for a purpose?_

S & K: _Yes, we did, plain as day! _

S: _Oh, and there was one other thing!_

Ven: _And that was? _

S: _Just before we got transported back here, he told me that he loved me too. _

Ven: _Hm, that's … peculiar. But frankly I would like to chalk that up as the Master letting Riku a chance to say one last thing. _

K: _It sure feels like it, I heard it too. Just, I didn't feel like it was meant for me._

Van: _Ahem! Missing something brother!? _

S: _Vanitas! _

Ven: _Oh hell!_

S: _How?_

K: _Oh, there you are! Hello there! _

Kairi can't help but look over this body that is in front of them.

Vanitas was in the flesh, again. He had a brand-new body. Now his attire was just like Sora's, all the belts, zippers and plaid, only it was all black.

Van: _Now you are all probably wondering how I'm standing here right now. _

Everyone: _Yes!_

Van: _Nice! Now I've got you all where he wants you! _

Ven: _You wouldn't! No! You can't do this here! _

Van: _Maybe if you were nicer to me this wouldn't be happening, but its too late for that! _

Vanitas summons his keyblade to his hand, he looks like he's ready to strike down anyone about to get in his way.

Ven: _I know what you did!_

Van: _I know, and he knows, he's the one who helped me see the truth… a truth you will all bear witness right now!_

K: _Oh no you don't! _

Kairi, steps away from Sora and with her hand's up places them to Vanitas face.

Van: _What's the meaning of this! Unhand mmmphhh!_

Kairi, to the shock of absolutely everybody. Pulls Vanitas in for an intense embrace.

K: [In between kisses] _I didn't give up on Sora, I'm not about to give up on you. I know you're in there. You better believe I'll do what I need to, to keep him here!_

Van: _Uhgggg! This feeling, No! Why is it here?! Of all times! ARRRRRGGHHH!_

A bright flash of light envelops the room. . . When it dissipates, Sora is beside himself. . . .

Kairi is gone, and so is Vanitas.

Sora turns around, his face is not what they were expecting. . . but even Sora can't keep up this type of act forever. Realizing this, he allows his mask to fall. His smile is gone, his face is twisted into a deep unsetting rage.

For the first time, Sora is truly angry. His hands are balled into clenched fists.

S: [Absolutely seething with rage] _Van. i. tas! I'm going to __**FUCKING KILL YOU**__**!**_

Before anybody can get a word in edge wise. Sora reverts into his Rage form and races to the ship.

At this point, Roxas and Naminé have returned to the room.

R: _Sora! Wait, don't touch the door! _

Too late.

As soon as Rage form Sora lays a finger on the door, a jolt is sent through his entire body. Knocking him out. Reverting him back to his normal self.

After the proverbial dust has settled. Ven goes on to bring everyone up to speed on how Vanitas got this body.

Ven: _As I had mentioned before, the book of prophecies had some archaic magic deep within it. When Sora's blue eye made contact with the book, it broke the spell that Vanitas was using to stay in Sora's body. _

N: _But how would it be a spell Vanitas was using in Sora's body when Kairi was the one who said I love you in the first place? _

Ven: _Kairi's purity of heart, her ability to open it up to Vanitas was able to erase all darkness that Vanitas had left in him. Which also meant that Both his and Sora's hearts were now in a far more compatible state than they were before._

R: _That meant Vanitas had more or less equal footing in Sora. _

Ven: _Precisely, now, in the seconds before Sora and Kairi were teleported, Vanitas had been given a chance. He took it. _

Ventus looks despondent. . .

Ven: _I shouldn't have done it, but I was holding a replica here in this tower. _

R: _Why? _

Ven: _I was trying to see if I could take Mickey's heart out of that failing mouse body and put it into something more reliable. I was too hesitant to act on the idea, because I didn't want his death on my hands. _

T: _So, with this vessel, Vanitas has all of his strength back. . . _

Aq: _And all of his darkness. _

Ven: _No! Well, somewhat. Luxu was feeding the darkness back into Vanitas' heart. But Kairi saw through that idea, and tried to put a stop to it. _

T: _But why would she do THAT?! _

Ven: _I don't know, that's one facet of life I never got to look into. I just whatever Kairi was thinking. . .She's got a good plan B._

S: _Plan B? Oh no! _

Having reawakened from his jolt, Sora realized something, something, that has consequences for everything.

N: _Sora. . . Is it true, that I felt it in her? _

Sora can only nod his head.

N: _Everyone, I don't know if even Kairi knew this, but given that we are of that point. It's best to know now. . . The throne to Kingdom Hearts is secure. Because Kairi is. _

Sora is holding his head in his hands. Hiding the image of shame that he does not know if the child is of his seed or vanitas.

N: _Pregnant._


	12. Chapter 12: A battle worth waging

-Chapter 12-

A battle worth waging

Van: _Why am I struggling? Could it be that I cared that much about her? Did I really let Sora get to me? _

Vanitas was back in a familiar room, it was Sora's room, but it was different. It was stylized as if it were he who had lived here all this time. Everything was caked in black and orange colors. Looking at him one can see that he is dressed just like Sora. Only the colors are inverted. Instead of Red plaid and Black. It is silver and orange.

Van: _Huh? Is this real? It can't be, I never had this. Hick!_

A shiver runs down Vanitas' back, he turns his eyes downward. He can't believe what he sees.

Kairi, the Pure, sinless, soon to be Queen to Sora's King. . .was fully enraptured with blowing the evil out of Vanitas.

K: _This is where it all began, with you fucking me raw on this bed._

Kairi's eyes besmirch her sweet nature. It's clear what is happening.

Van: _Ugh! Well, like I was ever going to resist this! Don't stop now! _

K: _That's what I wanted to hear. I knew you were in there. You can't fool me! _

Van: _Sigh. . . Damn It! You knew from the start. _

K: _Did you really think I was going to believe that you liked Xigbar either? _

Van: _You have a point. But why are you doing this now? _

Kairi slowly stokes Vanitas while she speaks. . . the pressure is mounting, she can see it in his face, she was the master of him.

K: _Vanitas, I'm pregnant!_

Van: _What the FUCK!? _

K: _I know, Sora didn't think I knew, but I did, I just never let on. _

Van: _Whose is it? His or mine? _

K: _I don't know. _

Van: _How can you not know? Oh wait. . . right. We did share one body for a hot minute there. _

K: _Yeah it was hot._

She looks Vanitas up and down.

K: _and its about to get hotter. _

She plants herself down upon him.

Van: _Umphf! Oh Kairi, you're so good, too good. Too good for me, why did you have to say those words? _

K: _Because I would be lying to myself otherwise. Sora for all he is, he is my everything. But you were special, an evil twin, thought to be_ _irredeemable. I saw you as a challenge. If I could turn you over to the light, I could do anything. . . and I did. _

Van: _If you keep it up like that, I'm going to burst. _

K: _That's not going to be a problem here. If it comes out to be Sora's then, this can never happen again. But if it's yours, that just puts the Future of the Kingdom into a whole world of doubt. _

Van: _I am not looking forward to seeing him again. . . I really know what he would do, before you know it, I'd be back in Shibuya. _

K: _Vanitas, I'll protect you. Just make sure to stay on his good side, maybe lay off the snark? Even though I do love that. _

Van: _For you, I'll try anything. . . once. _

K: _That's good to hear. _

Van: _Here it comes! _

K: [Sexual moaning] _Oh, I'm going to miss this…_

With that final orgasm, both Kairi and Vanitas pass out…. Only to find out that when they wake up, they're back. . .

S: _No Roxas, I am doing this! This fuck has tortured me for the last time. _

_I'm putting an end to this once and for all. _

R: _Sora, he's not a heartless. He's a human! You do this now, you're no better than Xehanort! _

Sora stops in his tracks. His eyes glaze over, the fiery rage is burning inside him.

S: _Did you just say, what I think you said? _

R: _I stand by my words. You will NOT Kill him._

S: _Don't you ever fucking compare Me to HIM! I'll never be like him. _

_I won't! This anger is totally justified, and so is this. _

K: _Sora! No!_

S: _So, you did love him after all. Now, you have a choice to make. It's him or me. You better pick fast, because this something I will not wait around for, I'm giving you 10 minutes. I'll be in the ship. _

With that said, Sora departs the tower for the ship. Broodingly. But before he can get far, A shadow portal opens. . .

Sora can not believe his eyes when he see's who has come in from the void.

S: _Hello, Master of Masters or whatever your real name is, why are you here? _

Rk: _Sora? It's __**ME**__! Riku! I'm Back! Alive! AGAIN! Sora? Sora!_

Sora first right to the edge with rage, now quickly back the other way, was just too much.

**Kerplat!**

Queue Sora passing out onto the floor just outside Ventus' room. He apparently made quite the commotion falling, because everybody comes out to see what's going on. . . . .

Rk: _Guys! Guys! It's okay, he just a got a little overexcited. . .._

Ven & Van: _Riku? Seriously? Actually, you standing here? _

Rk: _Hrhmmph _

Realizing that there is not much he can do with both of them in one place. He quickly drops the mask.

Ven: _I knew it! I goddamn knew it!_

L: _Yeah, but he _[pointing at Sora on the ground] _didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me! _

Before anyone has the chance to move, Luxu teleports away with Sora's unconscious body draped over his shoulder. This time Kairi would not be able to reach him.

K: _No! No! NOOOOO!_

R: _Where did he go? Ventus, you know this guy better than any of us. _

Kairi is huddled between Namine and Vanitas. Leaning on them to keep herself from falling to the ground in despair. Her eyes make contact with Ventus', hoping, begging for any answer.

Ven: _I'm Sorry, I don't know. . .it's going to take me some time to pinpoint where he could have ended up. All I know is, that who ever was writing those lines in the book was not the master of masters. _

K: _Then that means, Riku is. . . still never coming back. Argh! LUXU! Xigbar! Whatever the fuck your name is! I'm coming for you! Axel, Vanitas! You guys with me!? _

Van: _He just kidnaped Sora, I fear what he will do to him. Regardless you can count on me!_

Ax: _Nobody Takes Sora away from his girl!_ [Staring daggers at Vanitas] _Nobody!_

Van: _Hey! I don't even know if it's mine! _

Ven: _It's nobody's._

K: _Huh? _

Ven: _Kairi, you're not pregnant. Naminé got the wool pulled over her eyes just as much as we did. This was all a trick, Luxu's playing games with us. Well, Luxu! Play time's over! Captain Roxas! _

R: _Aye!_

Ven: _Get the Ship ready. We are going to put an end to this once and for all! _

R: _We'll be ready to depart in 25 minutes! _

Ven: _Good, Luxu won't know what hit him. _

. . .

Sora wakes up with a splitting headache, and once again, he's tied down,

bound to a chair with his hands clasped together in front of him.

L: _About time you woke up, you were about to miss the best part. _

S: _Xigbar!_

L: _Heh, always the last to know. . . The name's Luxu. But no matter, you won't be around for much longer. _

The ropes around Sora begin to constrict.

S: _What part? _

L: _The end of the world. . . _


End file.
